


The Adventures of Elsa-Hitler

by BunnyBabe (CivilYouth)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Animal Play, Cannibalism, Canon Jewish Character, Children, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Major character death - Freeform, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CivilYouth/pseuds/BunnyBabe
Summary: A brilliant masterpiece produced by the combined genius of three high school students bored out of their minds in math class





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Blizsea of DeviantArt for her significant contributions to the making of this masterpiece, and also an unnamed contributor who is not present on any sort of social media besides FaceBook under her real name! :)
> 
> Enjoy this work of art.

Once there was a child with a child and a cat. They stole many refrigerators. One day the children decided to rape the cat with a broomstick. Then , they killed their mom and cooked the body.

The end.


	2. Chapter 1: Elsa-Hitler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, much thanks to Blizsea of DeviantArt and an unnamed contributor.

Once upon a time, there was a princess cursed with magical ice powers. One day her sister and brother came in, stole her money, sold her to take it back, rule under the sea and join the Kareokee night of "Under the Sea." But she was a rebllious young girl who decided she'd rather get tattoo (ortwenty) and rpae cats with broomstoicks. But then, tshe grew broed of raping cats with brooksticks and began dnacing instead. After dancing, she decided to rule germany instead of the sea and changed her name to Hitler. But instead of killing the Jews she decided to do something much muh worse. Se started exterminating all the adorabe little PANDAS! After that, she went o have sex with her brother, kill herself (and fail), then communicate with Ivan the Terrible. Meanwhile, one little panda managed to surviive the terrible Hollocaust. This little panda found aother panda survivor of the opposite gender and mated with it to create an army of panda babies that rose up and rape the Elsa-Hitler. Elsa Hitler accepted it, produced mutan-diseased babies, ran outside screaming "I'm naked! At least I see the light!" then let her baby sister rule. Unfortunately, the the mutant bbies were far more dangerous than Hitler-Elsa could fathom. While Elsa-Hitler was wondering what the word "contextualized" meant, they revolted and attacked! Elza-Hitler finally dies and comes back as a glittering, mofo vampire. As a vmapire she went into Victoria Secret and there she met Vicki. She looked at her name tag which said 'Vicki'and she was like "WTF!?! Grl, you spelled your name wrong. Its supposed to be 'Vicky' with a 'y', Bitch!" Vicki jsut said "Ho-Ho-Ho" and vanished. So Christmas came along and Elsa Hiter decided to get something for everyone (mwahahaha).... What she gave everyone was one of her mutant-panda babies as a pet. Everyone dies and Elza-Hitler burned up. She forgot sge was a vampire + went into the sun. In seconds, she is nothing but a pile of ash and thus ends the story of Elsa-Hitler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EL FIN


	3. Chapter 2: Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa-Hitler returns for a space adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giggling schoolgirls will never be silenced!

oNCE upon a time, there was a magical space princess., that had sex and a dildo factory on Mars. Whereas on Venus there are naked vagines everywehere,, but there is one planet, Uranus, where (despite what the name implies), anal is banned. There was one day a year, however, where the purge happens and everything goes. Elza-Hitler decided to pay Uranus a visit yelling "FUCK HER RIGHT IN THE PUSSY". At that point, everyone turned their attention to her. The queen decided to make beautiful pornography with her with "sugar". "Sugar" was actually cocaine. Too busy wondering why cocaine was on Uranus, she was ambushed by aliens skilled in the art of butt-fuckery.

The dick dies

THE FUCKS  
WE Give  
ENDS  
Oh wait. THERE;S MORE

The sun rose up and shines upon Elsa Hitler.  
And she finally died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FING

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry. Blizsea is.... kinda.


End file.
